Simple comunicación
by Azuna Yuko
Summary: [NaruHina] Naruto en medio de la desesperación de no poderse comunicar con Hinata, debido a la gran timidez de ella, se le ocurre un idea un tanto... peculiar.


Bueno, se muy bien que he parado los demás fics. Me siento mal por eso. He tenido una temporada de muy baja inspiración, en la cual solo salen pedazos cortos, como este. Pequeños relatos para pasar un ratito. Espero y sea de su agrado.

·

_Naruto no es mio, pero pienso pedirlo para navidad OoO_

_·_

---

**- Simple comunicación -**

- Ven Hinata, estas muy sola aquí - Suplicó por doceava vez la pelirosa. Ahora ya había aceptado que todo aquello de que "la tercera es la vencida" era puro cuento.

-No… gracias... -

Si bien, era cierto que a Hinata se le había quitado un poco, solo un poco, los tartamudeos y el miedo a hablar con las personas, aun seguía teniendo aquella costumbre de alejarse de todos.

Claro, ya no tartamudeaba, solo si se encontraba _el_ presente Pero eso, ya era ganancia.

Sakura volvió a insistir por treceava vez, pero los resultados fueron los mismos. Todo indicaba que Hinata quería estar sola. Se retiro diciendo un simple "esta bien". Algo seco, sobra decir. Pero al fin resignada, decidió irse a donde estaban los demás, después de todo, esa era su fiesta y no se la iba a pasar insistiéndole a algo que simplemente, no sucedería. Seria como intentar que una pared te escuchara o conversara contigo.

Cuando iba rumbo a la mesa de los bocadillos se topó con una peculiar cabellera rubia, que estaba sirviéndose una muy buena ración de toda clase de botanas.

- Naruto, los demás también querrán comer algo - Dijo Sakura, con un tono que hasta cierto punto era amenazador, ella se había esforzado mucho preparándolos. Era obvio reaccionar así.

- Ah, Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué no hiciste ramen? - Dijo con reproche ignorando por completo el comentario de la pelirosa.

- ¡Naruto! -

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? -

Ella emitió un pequeño bufido y volvió a hablar:

- ¿Sabes que?, haz algo productivo y ve con Hinata, intenta que venga con nosotros -

- ¿Eh?, ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? - Preguntó de una forma muy rápida, visiblemente nervioso.

- ¡Si tu! -

- ¡Esta bien!, ¡Esta bien! -

Ahora su misión era hacer que Hinata se pusiera de pie. Pero antes, terminaría de devorar aquellos deliciosos bocadillos.

+---+

Vió como a cuatro metros de distancia, a la chica de cabellera oscura, con la vista perdida en un pequeño cuadro que estaba justo en frente de ella. Naruto tragó saliva. Siempre que intentaba acercársele y decirle ciertas cosas _especiales. _Ella se ponía muy roja, se desmayaba, dejaba de respirar, o salía corriendo. Y el por su parte, no podía hacer que palabra alguna saliera de sus labios, a excepción frases estupidas e incoherentes.

No quería ni recordar aquella ocasión…

-

_- Eh, Hinata-chan ¿Están muy hermosas las estrellas en esta __noche__ verdad? -_

_- E...e…e…s… -_

_- ¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan? -_

_Hinata abrió la boca para decir algo, pero falló en el intento, y salió corriendo._

_Naruto confundido, se preguntaba mil cosas. _

_- ¿Qué dije? -_

_En eso se acerca Sasuke, le toma del hombro y dice: _

_- Oye dobe, Sakura nos espera para ir a __comer__.-_

_- O.O -_

_+---+_

Aquel día se había visto tan idiota. Más de lo normal.

Trago saliva de nuevo, se acercó con paso lento y desinteresado. Después, con gran naturalidad se sentó junto a ella en el enorme sofá. Hinata al sentirlo tan cerca, se movió a todo lo largo que el sillón tenia, al final término a casi un metro de distancia.

Naruto tomo una gran bocanada de aire, y ahora si, medito muy bien las palabras que iba a pronunciar.

- Eh, Hinata-chan… ¿No quisieras salir a tomar un poco de aire?

Hinata negó con la cabeza, y el ante aquella negativa, se puso de pie le tomo de la mano y la levanto.

Hinata no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

+---+

Ahora, no como aquel día en el que había cometido el error más estupido de toda su vida, si podría decirle que las estrellas estaban hermosas. Pequeños puntos resplandecientes tintineaban a un ritmo acompasado, casi como si estuvieran cantando.

Nadie de los dos decía palabra alguna, era comprensible. Ella, con su espesa timidez no dejaba salir nada, y el, con el miedo a arruinar todo, mejor guardaba silencio.

Pasaban los minutos y las cosas seguían igual.

Naruto, pensaba a toda prisa en un método para que Hinata hablara. Había intentado muchas cosas, obviamente ninguna con efecto positivo.

De repente, una pequeña lucecita iluminó su atareada cabeza rubia, sonrió divertido.

-Eh… Hinata-chan… -

Hinata no dijo nada.

- Se que te es muy difícil conversar con las personas - pausa - Por eso, he ideado un método muy fácil en el que tu puedes comunicarte _conmigo._ -

Hinata asintió lentamente.

- Bien - suspiro - Yo me basare en tus gestos y movimientos, de esa manera tú te comunicaras conmigo sin necesidad de hablar.-

Hinata estaba muy atenta a toda aquella explicación.

Naruto prosiguió:

- Cuando me guiñes el ojo, significará que quieres que te tome de la mano -

Las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeron de un carmesí intenso.

- Y cuando tú me tomes de la mano, significará que quieres que yo te abrase… - Soltó con un tono de paciente profesor.

El rostro de Hinata se podría comparar con una gran fresa roja con ojos nariz y boca.

- Y cuando me sonrías - Naruto sonrió - significará que quieres que te bese… ¿Estas de acuerdo?-

……

……

……

Hinata soltó una estruendosa _carcajada._

·

----

Creo saber que saben lo que significo esa enigmática carcajada de Hinata...

Esto lo hice basado en un chiste que me contaron hace ya mucho tiempo, al principio no le entendía pero después de meditarlo por varios minutos, logre agarrarle.

Ojala y no este repitiendo tema U

¿Les gustó?

¡Reviews!

OoO

·

·

Azuna Yuko Murakami


End file.
